Talk:Season 2 filming locations
Warehouse shootout Thought I'd post this here, but I didn't have any luck finding the garage storeroom where Jonathan Wallace and Jack and Yusuf and Kate have the shootout with Kingsley's men. However, I think it was shot on the Universal Studios backlot in Hollywood - the reason being, in 24: Exposed, when talking about Kingsley's men in the finale, Dick Kyker says: I think he's referring to the only other shootout with Kingsley's men, but maybe not I suppose...Anyway, it's hard to verify. But looking at those warehouse scenes, the way they have the smoke and cinematic lighting, does suggest less of a location shoot more of a backlot. I feel the same about the scenes of Kim Bauer and Janet York escaping from Rick and Dan in episode 3 of series 1.--Acer4666 12:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Update - I did manage to verify it thanks to an old shot of the archway at Universal backlot that they drive through--Acer4666 (talk) 23:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Crash site shootout Although the audio commentary confirms the crash site scenes were filmed around Agua Dulce, I can't seem to find a match for the scenery, as it's very hard to do with Google Maps. Hopefully sometime we'll be able to pinpoint exactly where these scenes were shot--Acer4666 (talk) 20:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Any chance the area was developed after the fact? That would kinda suck. But that hasn't stopped you before :) 21:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Haha, no it's not that it's just that every bit of barren scrubland looks the same! I might try to work out the topology of the landscape with google earth and match it up - but it's quite a big area--Acer4666 (talk) 21:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Locations Seoul Episode 1: Both the skyline shot and the shot of the car driving between the warehouses could be stock footage and I can identify neither of them. Jack walking Episode 1: In Jack Bauer's first appearance this season he is walking down a street by a black fence and gets into a car. Possibly near to the penthouse location that was his house (see below). Jack penthouse Episode 1: Jack Bauer's house, which was a penthouse that was a five minute drive from the Erwin Street studio. Warehouse Episode 1, 2, 3 and 4: The warehouse where the terrorists assemble the nuclear bomb. There are UPS vans outside, and the building has blue vertical stripes on it on one bit. Ralph Burton Investigations Episode 1: The investigations company that Ralph Burton works at: not sure if this is filmed on a set or in a real office. Jack dropped off Episode 2: The helicopter that Jack is in drops him off in a car park where he gets into his car to go to Wald's garage. There's a pale blue house in the background, a white fence and some roadworks. Freeway Episode 3: An establishing shot of George Mason driving down the freeway. Hills with radio masts in front. Bus journey Episode 3: Kim and Megan ride the bus to CTU. The establishing shot shows a wide road with palm trees (maybe van nuys blvd?) then the interior shots of the bus show it driving past a place selling hubcaps (could be completely diff location to the establishing shot). Jack driving Episode 4: There a couple of shots of Jack driving from the burning van site to Joseph Wald's house. He traverses an S-bend in some woody roads with steep hills going up. Possibly in Griffith Park around the site of the burning van. Freeway Episode 4: The freeway that George Mason's ambulance drives down. Not much to make out here, other than it passes under a bridge. House Episode 4: The house that Reza bought for the Marie, and the roads that he drives to get there. Sarah Wynter said it was a new build in Thousand Oaks, but the number on the mailbox of the house next to it looks to read "18765" or something. Drinks stand Episode 7: A drink stand in a park where John Mason is working before he gets called by his dad. Road Episode 7: A road where Kim and Miguel are stopped by the police and a body found in their trunk. Some hills in the background. Freeway Episode 8: Kim is driven to the police station along a freeway. A nice wide shot so hopefully can track this down. Shootout Episode 9 and 10: The area where Jack's plane crashes and he has a shootout with soldiers. Audio commentary said it was filmed around Agua Dulce, but can't find the location. Freeway Episode 10: The police car that Kim and Miguel are in turns off a freeway, then crashes on a stretch of road next to a big hill and some chain link fence. Boulder Episode 11 and 12: When Kim gets caught in a trap, and found by Lonnie, these shots were filmed somewhere other than where the cougar was. Cougar bits were filmed at Malibu Creek State Park so this could have been filmed there, or at Pierce College, or elsewhere. Woodworking shop Episode 11: The woodworking shop where Marie Warner seduces a foreman to get a key to a locker. Maybe filmed in part of the studio? Maybe in a location. Road Episode 12: Marie drives down a road before getting a call from Kate. Probably somewhere on Ventura Boulevard but can't find it. Marie interrogation Most of the scenes at the airport in episode 14 were shot in hangars at Whiteman Airport. However, there is a kitchen area with blue stripes on the wall where Kate Warner speaks to her father on the phone. Later, after Marie Warner is arrested, she is taken through some corridors with the same blue stripe pattern and into a chain linked area where she is interrogated. The corridors look like the corridors of the production office, so I wondered if the interrogation area was there. And was the blue stripe added to match the kitchen, which was somewhere else, or was the kitchen area also in the production offices? Or was this all shot on location, at the airport or somewhere else? File:2x14 airport kitchen area.jpg|The kitchen area with blue stripes File:2x14 airport corridor.jpg|The corridors (on the right) File:2x14 Marie interrogation room 1.jpg|Marie's interrogation area File:2x14 Marie interrogation room 2.jpg|Marie's interrogation area Road Episode 15: A stretch of road where Kim Bauer tries to hitch a ride but ends up having to shoot out the guy's window. Could be near Pierce College (where she was last episode) or Mount Hollywood tunnel (where she is later this episode). Air Force One In episodes 15 and 16, there are scenes on board Air Force One. I know that in Season 4, some initial AF1 scenes were shot on the West Wing's AF1 set in a studio in Valencia, but they look different to this one (compare the office with this S4 shot). My question is: if this set was built in the ''24 studio for S2, why did they need to use the West Wing's one for S4? Or were both shot on the West Wing set, and it changed between the seasons? And where exactly in Valencia was that set located? File:2x15 AF1 seating.jpg|Seating area File:2x16 AF1 conference table.jpg|Conference room File:2x16 AF1 conference screen.jpg|Reverse shot of conference room File:2x16 AF1 office.jpg|Palmer's office File:2x15 AF1 corridor.jpg|The corridor outside Palmer's office File:2x16 AF1 stairs.jpg|Stairs Danny Dessler's house In episode 17 (and 19) there is a short scene of Michelle Dessler's brother Danny calling her from his house. I am wondering if the house was mocked up on set, or if it was filmed in a real house somewhere? Chappelle driving In episode 19 there is a shot of Ryan Chappelle's car driving down the road. Alex Hewitt building Episode 21: When Jack goes to Alex Hewitt's house there is an establishing shot of the building and also a street where Jack parks (not necessarily the same location). Kate driving Episode 23: A shot of Kate Warner driving down the road. Jack driving Episode 23: A shot of Jack Bauer driving down the road, shortly before he crashes, so possibly near that location. Studio set or location? * Bomb assembly area * Ralph burton's office (see above) * Joseph Wald's shed bunker * Miguel's studio * R&J lumber (see above) * Boulder where Kim is caught in a trap (see above) * The kitchen and room where Marie is questioned at the airport